


宝藏

by Chercy03



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 4





	宝藏

森内曾经笑称后来的山下亨好像十几岁时候中二又热血的样子没存在过一样，寡言稳重。是好好担当起乐队大大小小责任的利达，会在巡演前给每个门把发鼓励意味的长邮件，会事无巨细地叮嘱唠叨。

除了大家都收到的这封，森内还会收到特殊的一封写着诸如“是你的话一定可以哦”这样带着信任的简单邮件。

不同于森内经常挂在嘴边“感谢toru桑拉我进了乐队”“没有OOR大概要死掉了”这样令人震惊而毫无保留地情感表达，山下亨温柔又含蓄。

就像森内有时情绪敏感又糟糕，晚上蜷缩在酒店桌子的一角画了一页又一页的human people。山下亨只会沉默地坐在床角，把他的主唱捞进怀里，金色的毛脑袋埋在他肩颈。他把小小一只的主唱搂地很紧，透过两层t恤布料传递的体温里无声传达给森内

“你是宝藏主唱，更是我一个人的宝藏”

森内其实完全习惯了利达的日常唠叨，多喝水注意保暖保护嗓子什么的倒很正常，只是对山下亨有时候莫名其妙推荐他换一件领口和袖口都更紧的背心，却总是遮遮掩掩地说其实是那一件更好看颇为奇怪。

山下亨头疼，他知道对自己热爱自由更何况已经成年太久的小主唱绝不能提出来这种略显奇怪的穿衣要求。

不能说他对舞台上经过他身旁的森内过分宽松的背心下漏出白嫩的肋侧皮肤和纹的乱七八糟手臂的鲜明对比感到疯狂心动；不能说一站巡演森内顽劣地钻过他胯下探出脑袋，他低头看吉他却被黑色布料露出的部分后背皮肤吸引去了全部注意力，差点弹错了弦；不能说结束鞠躬的时候两人背心下整条手臂都贴合在一起，带着汗湿的黏腻，双臂下是紧紧相牵的手，无所顾忌，山下亨总觉得心跳声远大过下面的欢呼，藏不住了啊，过于喜欢了吧。

森内开始确实不明所以，也不愿为了爱人没头没脑的建议换掉已经准备好的背心。

但森内其实不迟钝，或者说对关于山下亨的事总格外留心和敏感。一开始从吉他手总格外平静的面部表情看不出端倪，但次数多了，他确确实实感受到侧面的视线，伪装的含蓄却灼热而露骨地舔舐着他背心外裸露的皮肤。

最后这样暧昧游离在巡演中的气息以森内在宽松背心里套上的黑色打底为终。第一次做了这个决定的森内在一场live结束后气势汹汹地把山下亨堵在休息室旁的楼梯间角落，打算开口时确气焰消了大半。

他没说出来

“别再那样看我了啊，没法专心了”

“其实只有在我们的空间我希望你可以把喜欢毫无保留地展现给我，通过亲吻，拥抱和你弹给我听的每一个和弦”

他只是撞在吉他手怀里，感受山下亨在他耳边轻笑一声，单臂环住他的腰。

“你不只是从泥沼里拉我出来的我的乐队利达，你是我的宝藏”


End file.
